Liam Stewart
Liam Michael Stewart is a Blue and one of Ruby's traveling companions. Biography Early Life Before IAAN he lived in Wilmington North Carolina with his older brother Cole, sister Claire (until she passed from IAAN), his mom and step-father Harry. When he and Cole were babies, he lived with his abusive birth father, until his mother married his step-father (Claire wasn't born yet). The Darkest Minds When Ruby escaped from Thurmond Camp and Cate, she hides in a minivan nicknamed Black Betty. The van contains Liam, Chubs, and Zu. Liam is considered the leader of the small group. As the book continues, Liam and Ruby have little, sweet moments as they and the others search for the Slip Kid. Once Ruby reveals her true ability, Liam is the only one who feels the same way about her as he did when he thought she was Green. At the end of the book, Ruby erases all of his memories of her when they are captured by the Children's League. He walks away from Ruby, who is now a stranger to him. Never Fade Liam is mentioned very little in the beginning of Never Fade. Ruby soon discovers from looking in Liam's brother, Cole, a League agent, that when Cole and Liam saw each other last, Liam accidentally took a flash-drive from his brother that supposedly contains information on the cause and cure of IAAN. Ruby then must find Liam and retrieve the flash-drive. In the Afterlight At the beginning of the book, Liam was shown to be against the teaming up with League agents, and wanted to run away with Chubs and Ruby. However, after Ruby found out of the League agents' upcoming betrayal, she, Cole, Liam, Chubs and Vida left for the Ranch in a team, along with Clancy as prisoner. Liam, Chubs and Vida were nearly killed when their vehicle overturned after being attacked by PSFs. He had many conflicts with his brother Cole, due to Cole always insisting on his way which Liam cannot stand. When the group reached the Ranch, Liam was appointed as the quartermaster. He got into trouble with both Cole and Ruby on several occasions for going out without notifying them or with any weapons to get food. He was also very against the plan that Ruby and Cole made to free Thurmond. Instead, he felt that it would be more effective to use the public media to show the public what was happening in the camps. Cole and Ruby vetoed his idea and instead he smuggled a reporter in on one of their missions to free a small camp to broadcast their message. It was only then Cole gave him one chance to prove that his method could work. Liam was well-liked by the kids in the camp, who supported him even when Cole obviously was furious at him for disobeying his orders. Personality Physical Description Liam is tall and blond, with light blue eyes. He usually leaves his face unshaven so that he can pass as an adult. He has a small scar above his lip, which he was told Cole gave him. In truth, he received it as a baby during an incident with his abusive father. Relationships Ruby Daly Liam first meets Ruby when he notices her hiding in their minivan after running away from Cate and Rob. At first, Liam seems quite skeptical of Ruby but once she mentions that she ran away from the Children's League he allows her to stay with them even though Chubs was reluctant to the idea. Liam and Ruby's first adventure together starts off pretty much instantly when shots are fired at Black Betty (The black minivan). Liam has three main nicknames for Ruby throughout the series: Green, Darlin', and Ruby Tuesday. Liam grows closer to Ruby through both of the novels as they start to learn more about each other. Cole Stewart Cole is Liam's brother, and happens to look extremely similar to Liam. Liam and Cole have a rocky relationship firstly because Cole was part of the Children's League for a long period of time, and Liam believed that what the Children's League was doing was wrong and escaped. Their relationship is quite rocky, but deep down it is shown the Cole clearly loves his little brother, and will do anything to prevent him from getting hurt. Category:Characters